Happy Birthday to my hero
by PleasurefulSenpai
Summary: USUK pairing It's America's birthday and more than anything he wants his beloved to be with him, the man he left, does that man love him back? (contains smutty scenes)


Happy Birthday to my Hero  
In 1776 the man I loved the most left me, well at that time he was just a boy, in my eyes of course  
He put together 13 colonies and eventually left me, he told me I used to be so big..,  
Have I changed from that day? Of course, but I always wondered why were people in such a rush to grow up... Oh if only America stayed with me but would it be the same?  
-intro over-  
England POV

"Ughh July it's that time of year again. July is by fair the worst month for me." I put down my teacup  
"Why does July always just bring back the worst memories for me... And this one, today... Is by far the worst"  
I got up and left behind the letter with bright bold colors the words screaming  
"YOUR LIKE TOTALLY INVITED TO MY BIRTHDAY PARTY DUDE!"  
Classic, I thought , so very America-esque of him, honestly what happened to that child? I was raising him to be the perfect gentleman and he turned out like this... so childish.  
He left his house and a car was waiting for him outside  
"Bloody hell it's this gi-"  
"OHONHONHON MON AMI COME OVER HERE WILL YOU?"  
"THERE'S NO NEED TO YELL YOU BLOODY GIT TALKING AT A MANNERED LEVEL WILL BE FINE THANK YOU"  
Francis pouted a bit  
"I Just came to pick you up for Amerique's party... You are going right?"  
"W-well I was, but then this and that so umm no" I shuffled a bit uncomfortably in my clothes  
Francis sighed "well it was to be expected of the black sheep of Europe~"  
"I SAID NOT TO CALL ME THAT YOU BLOODY TWAT AND I WILL GO"  
"You said to keep our voices on a mannered level, did you not?"  
"W-well yes I did, but..."  
"Get your coat Arthur we are going to leave in five minutes, qui?  
"Fine I'm not doing this for you I just haven't seen America in some time"  
"Too easy" whispered the French man under his breath  
"Did you say something, chap?" "No, just insulting your stupid eyebrows"  
"I hate you, you bloody git"  
Then the two of us entered the car and drove to America's house

America POV  
"Wow that looks totally kickass Japan! That's like totally freaking awesome!"  
"Thank you America-San I try"  
I started to flail my arms around "this party is gonna be awesome yo! Everyone is gonna be super impressed this is gonna be the party of the century!"  
"You say that every year"  
"Well...yeah! But that's because my parties are cooler every year! Man eyebrows is gonna be super impressed"  
I felt my eyes lower. "You know if he came..." I thought "he hasn't come to any of my parties since... Since I became my own person, is it my fault for having dreams? I will always be his hero because as a kid he was my idol but I couldn't stay with him because..."  
I felt my face flush a pinkish red color  
"Umm, America-San if your are gonna have dirty minded thoughts please do so somewhere else"  
"I wasn't! Dude no, what the hell?"  
"Your face was red, so I figured you are a man so..."  
"IT'S THE SAME WITH YOU WHEN YOU'RE EATING SQUID AND OCTOPUS!"  
"..but that's differe-"  
"LIKE WHY DO YOU EAT IT IF YOU PUT IT IN YOUR PORN!?"  
Japan's face turned a crimson red, I couldn't figure out if he was pissed or like embarrassed or maybe both, the Japanese are so weird, but this dude is still my friend...  
"I'm sorry Japan dude, I ju-"  
"I came out to have a good time and I'm honestly feeling so attacked right now"  
"...um what?" I felt so stunned at this moment did Japan just SAY that?  
"I'm sorry America-San one of your great American idols said this and I figured I would try it out, seeing it fit the situation, no worries I accept your apology wholeheartedly"  
I started laughing hard, crap my stomach hurts now "dude" I was literally wiping tears from my eyes "you just made my day, like yes, please that was awesome"  
"Thank You I try"  
So then me and Japan just walked around my house checking if everything was good, because heroes gotta have super cool parties because that would be like totally lame if it was boring, like what? Work hard, party hard saving people isn't an easy task, but the only one I want to save is THAT grumpy guy, why do I love him? But not the way... He thought I loved him... The reason why I left not just because I wanted independence... Wait..  
And then I dropped myself to the ground "OH MY GOD JAPAN!"  
Japan seemed super freaked out "W-what is it America-San? Are you okay?"  
"NO I'M NOT OKAY! I REALIZED WHY THAT GUY DOESN'T COME TO MY PARTIES?"  
"B-by that 'guy' do you mean England-San?"  
"Yeah dude who else I love that guy!" I immediately slapped my hands to my mouth "oww..."  
"That seemed like it hurt"  
"It sure did!" Why am I such an idiot... Should I tell Japan how I feel? The dude is pretty understanding and he's quiet! That means he can keep a secret, oh yeah I got this imma tell him.  
"Japan you are really understanding and stuff so I trust you with what I'm going to tell you so you gotta keep this a secret ok?  
"Yes, America-San don't worry"  
"Well I'm kinda sorta really possibly actually 100% sure that I love that grumpy guy England... "  
"Well of course you love him he's practically your older brother"

Japan POV  
Americans are so confusing, but so obvious, should I keep toying with him though? He's so innocent in that term 'love' what can a boy like him know about love if he never forgot about his first one? This is interesting. I shall make it so that he succeeds in confessing his love tonight, I see I'm playing matchmaker once again how nice.

America POV  
Is Japan chuckling?! Take my love seriously dude I mean it! Oh wait I'm thinking this not saying it, crap.  
"TAKE MY LOVE PROBLEMS SERIOUSLY DUDE THIS ISN'T FUNNY!" I felt my face turn an intense shade of red ahh I'm super embarrassed why are you so dense Japan?  
Japan chuckled a bit. "Don't worry America-San I understand what you're saying, he's not your 'brother' anymore he's more than that, am I correct?"  
Ding Ding Ding someone get this dude a prize, I should rig one of the games for him to win or something  
"Y-yeah I love him... But not like a brother more than that I couldn't stay with him if I felt like this and he found me we aren't biologically brothers, like that fancy pants France could've easily been my brother if England didn't fight for me." I sighed another reason why I love him...  
"Yes, I see your point" he smiled "I will make it sure tonight will be good for you"  
"Thanks dude but that's if he comes"  
"Don't worry he will"  
"Huh?"  
"Don't worry America-San just go rest I'll finish all the preparations"  
"Wow just like that! Easy, peasy, Japaneasy." Yoooooo look at Japan's face the dude is mortified.  
"Please don't say that"  
"I'm sorry dude, but I had too, Ok I'm going upstairs now, k bro?"  
"Yes rest for a bit tonight will be exciting"  
Tonight huh? I felt my face get red again WHY AM I GETTING EXCITED OVER THE WORD TONIGHT?! I hope he never finds out about THESE certain feelings. I just want him to know that I love him.

-Hours later-  
England POV  
"Stupid frog! Look how nice everyone looks! Why didn't you tell me to wear something more presentable and decent!"  
"Well, mon ami let's start with the fact you didn't want to come besides you don't have to look nice if your naked"  
... Wait what? WAIT WHAT. I grabbed the dumb frog by his tie and closed him in so I could stealthily whisper "I swear you stupid frog, if you are planning to do something to me I will personally cut your manhood off and sink it in the bottom of the ocean" I meant it I really did, but that wasn't very nice, but it's the frog who cares?  
I entered America's mansion, it's actually a very nice place and the decorations are so very America like. Super hero costume replicas or originals? I couldn't really tell since I don't watch those silly super hero movies. They always confused me, why does the protagonist have to have a happy ending? And why does the heroine always need to be saved by the hero? Why can't they be smart intelligent women and just run away? Leave the hero behind. Leave the one they love the most behind... How quaint. How ironic. Was I the 'hero' that day the 'heroine' left me. The one I loved the most left me. I began to giggle until they erupted to stomach aching laughs. How ironic indeed. Maybe I was the villain, maybe I was all along, I was holding back a person destined for greatness, that's why he's the hero, because he always gets the happy ending and I can't say he hasn't saved me before, he was my hero sometimes, but as if I would ever tell him that.  
"Mon ami? You are fine, yes? Because you are laughing like a madman."  
"Oh I'm fine old chap" I was practically wiping away tears, oh I'm a funny fellow, but if it's supposed to be funny... Why does it hurt so much? Why can't the Earth just swallow me up? The person I love will never love me back. I want to be the heroine to the hero's story, I always want him to take me in his arms and for us to have a happy ending like they do in those movies. I guess this is my punishment for falling in love with a person who is WAS my brother, this is what I get for being a bloody idiot. Despite loving him and having all this rage building up inside me I am trapped in this cage called 'guilt' that's why I never came to see him after all these years because of my idiotic useless feelings, feelings I want to respond to, feelings I want to go away. I felt tears in my eyes. Ughh I should probably get away I don't want the frog to see me like this. If I break down here and make a scene I'll be the laughingstock of Europe... No of all the countries! Where is the balcony?  
I moved around the house with my head down avoiding conversations, I don't care if they call me rude and impolite, as long as nobody sees me cry...

America POV  
I woke up completely refreshed, my room here is pretty comfy it's a good place away from the apartment, though I like it there, but this is the best for a totally awesome party like mine, besides I can impress him this way. Wouldn't it totally be awesome if I could save him like a hero or something. That guy is unpredictable now I'm going to go downstairs to greet my guests and 'casually' start a conversation with him!

France POV  
"Japan how is it going?  
"Very well, I think England is heading towards the balcony and he and America-San will have a fated meeting"  
"You're a very romantic person in all actuality are you not Japan?"  
"Just the things I see in anime and manga, couples have a strange beauty to them"  
"Oh you're so very cute adorable Japan!"  
I couldn't resist so I went over to hug that small adorable boy ohonhon if he could become mine~  
"France-San if you are planning to touch, please I'm warning you now that I will attack"  
So he's a feisty one behind those blank eyes and expressions, how nice  
"Also Greece-San has taught me even more of his country's spartan training, so I am completely ready, so please let me refrain from touching you"  
"Ohonhonhon that naked training?"  
Japan's face flushed a bright red... I was right? Oh then I shouldn't touch another man's property  
"I was kidding, Japan now let's focus on the to-be couple of today"  
He began to bow rapidly  
"Y-yes we should"  
So cute

America POV  
So many people, and now so many couples, well you know guys, in my mind we're in the same league.  
And in my dreams we probably do the same things you do at night... ! Oh shit no. Fuck fuck fuck I can't be seen in this state, crap body why you gotta do this? I blame my dreams. The dream was really realistic, Arthur's slim sexy build... Why do I have to have a friggin erection here? Oh my god someone can see me, why are all the friggin bathrooms occupied? The balcony! No one will be there and praise everything holy for that one!

England POV  
The balcony view is beautiful here... The Statue of Liberty huh? That stupid frog gave that to him, the lights of New York are really beautiful. They make me want to cry more, forget it all, I want to feel nothing but the night sky and the beautiful stars upon me, the stars that shine brilliantly like him, why can't I just live with this pain in a dark eternity forever? By myself. I'm so tired of all this people that I had never understood, I would throw everything away just to be with him, I just continue circling around this useless path that will lead me nowhere, all I feel is worthless misery that no one will ever care about, if I cry any harder someone will certainly hear me. But I'll stay here, I have to take my coat of here, it's just hot here I'm sweating quite a bit though it's windy..! Oh cripes my coat. Then I climbed the ledge of the balcony to grab it fast, but I was too clumsy, I closed my eyes, I heard a voice and all I saw was black.

America POV  
Is that England on the balcony...? I got it I'll be super smooth and make some conversation and stuff then BAM confession! I so got this. I got this I'm like three feet away from the entrance! Wait what is he doing? No... No!  
"ENGLAND NO GET OFF!"  
And I ran out and grabbed him then we both fell. We won't die from this but he might get hurt so I'll protect him now. Then we hit the bottom, it hurts but as long as he's ok nothing else matters, ever. I will protect this person who is to beautiful to be human. I gave Arthur a kiss on his lips, luckily he's out cold or he would've thought I was making a move on him... Please tell me he passed out. Oh crap. His head came up. WHY IS HE BLUSHING? Oh god I'm sorry Iggy!

England POV  
Honestly i'm so clumsy..l should really watch out more I can't move. I feel something warm on my lips...am I bleeding? Oh no and when I lifted my head the person I love most in the world... Was kissing me on the lips! I felt my face heat up.  
"I'm so sorry Iggy! I thought you passed out I kind of just.."  
"Still! That's no good reason to kiss a person you should do that with someone you love.. You you wanker..."  
"That's the thing I do love you"  
I got off and dusted myself off "L-let's forget about this and go inside, shall we?"  
He looked a bit disappointed "sure lets go"  
What more could I have done? Certainly not tell him how I feel that would end up in quite the horrid situation... What else could I have done?

America POV  
Oh my god I did it! I KISSED HIM! I'm a bit disappointed nothing else happened though... Maybe I won't confess he probably thought what I did to him was disgusting... I love him and even if he rejects me time after time... I will always love him. Japan you said that we would get together today? Where are you?

Japan POV  
"France-San it's time to make our next move what shall we do?" I whispered to him.  
"Mon aim have you ever heard of a game called 7 minutes of heaven?"  
"I have heard of it, but never really understood the concept of it very much"  
"Ohonhonhon, if this game does not get them together I don't know what will, do you have your camera ready Japan?"  
I immediately took it out of my pocket."Always"  
"Good, because things are going to get interesting"  
I hope this ends well.

America POV  
I entered the room, it was brighter than outside, I really was not expecting the words I heard once I stepped inside.  
"America and England please step on over here please~"  
Frenchie had just called us over...for what?  
"We are playing a game and you two were chosen out of random, the game you are playing is 7 minutes of heaven the rules are quite simple and I believe you BOTH know them." I felt a slight blush reach my face but Arthur's was a raging red.  
I heard our friends and fellow nations giggle as we stepped inside the dark closet. I've never been in a situation more awkward in my life.

(From here on its narration)  
Arthur and Alfred both looked at each other and saw that both their faces were slightly flushed a light tinted pink. Arthur was the first to speak up "S-so it's a very nice party you're holding it's very impressive" "yeah I think it's r-really cool, Japan helped with all the decorations and made this party super cool as it is now..."  
"Alfred?"  
"Yeah, what do ya need Iggy?" "First of all my name is Arthur not 'Iggy' secondly what do you want to do now"  
Alfred grinned "you"  
America pinned him down easily and started licking his ear "it's salty, you must have been sweating" "w-what are you doing you stupid git! Stop that this instant!" He forced his lips on Arthur's  
"You didn't say 'please' where are your manners, gentleman?"  
"P-please, ahh.. S-top" Arthur was moaning quite a bit "Are you getting aroused by me just licking your ear, and a kiss? You really have a lewd body it really turns me on"  
"Stop this instant!" He said more clearly and with more control "please, please stop"  
"I love you Arthur" England's face turned a bright red "S-stop toying with me please"  
"I am not toying with you I truly love you, I will never leave your side ok?"  
"As if they always leave and I'd also like to thank you for saving me earlier"  
"Even if the world ends I will remain at your side this time and I saved you! That's a proof of my love. So... I guess you could call me... Your hero?"  
"Yes, happy birthday to my hero, I never wanted to come all these years because I thought I was the villain in your story, but now more than anything I want to be the heroine."  
Alfred's face turned red then. "D-do you want to hear something stupid?" He shuffled and looked down at the floor sheepishly.  
"What is it?"  
"Well I, well when I watch super hero movies I like to think of myself as the hero and you as the heroine so you and me could end up with a happy ending, and like married and stuff"  
Arthur decided to lay on Alfred's lap "I-is that a proposal of some sort?"  
"You can sure take it as one, now let me make love to you like newly weds"  
"W-wait America here? Are you sure?"  
"Yeah we should have time left" "alright"  
Alfred started to remove Arthur's tie Arthur's face was a bright red he was covering his face with his hands so Alfred couldn't see how embarrassed  
"But why cover your face if you're beautiful? I want to see all your faces from the most elegant to your most shameless, right now it's more on the shameless side"  
Alfred took Arthur's hands out of his face "I love you darling" he started to kiss him roughly they had to take gasps for air when he stopped. Arthur would moan, loudly "ahh... That feels really strange... Hah... Hah..." "You're like a cute little dog panting like that Arthur"  
"Oh do shut up and kiss me you idiot" "your wish is my command, my heroine" "s-shut up..."  
They both then kissed till the point they were both red and breathless  
"Japan did you take the picture?"  
"Yes France-San"  
The 7 minutes were up and they were caught kissing, with Arthur's shirt half open.  
"Wow France dude you really know how to ruin the moment dude"  
"Well, mon ami the rules state 7 minutes, but if you wish to continue upstairs would be preferable that an old closet, learn how to treat your lover right Amerique, oh you used to be so cute."  
"Shut up" he picked up Arthur "why are holding me like a princess idiot?!" "Well you're my princess now" he kissed Arthur's nose  
"STUPID FROG STOP LOOKING AT ME!"  
"Now, England you shouldn't attract attention everyone is busy looking at the magic show Romania is preforming. "Woah dude! You got Romania to do some magic that's so cool!" Arthur started to pout a bit " I bet my magic is better than his"  
"It is you have me under a love spell, don't you?"  
"I-idiot"  
"I would hate to disturb this adorable lover's moment, but you will be caught soon enough, Romania can only distract them for so long"  
"Frog..."  
"Yes?"  
"Thank you" "you are more than welcome mon ami"  
"Japan dude thanks so much for this" "no, thank you America-San now I have more information for a new manga I'm writing" "wow, so in the end you benefitted, that's really smart Japan" "thank you I try"  
"Shall we princess?" "I'm a grown man for god's sake" "yes.. But tonight you're my princess"  
America carried him upstairs where the lovers would become one.  
Alfred placed the smaller man on the bed "Are you ready Iggy? Because no matter what you say I'm not stopping tonight" Arthur's face turned red "Y-you didn't say things like that when you were younger..." "News flash lovely, people grow up" "I mean the things you say...they are very... Strong words"  
Alfred felt like teasing Arthur a bit to see his reaction "Say Iggy... Do you have a gun in your pocket because their's something hard poking my leg..."  
And the blush on Arthur's face was the reddest he's seen all day  
"Oh do shut up America, you know exactly what it is" "don't worry I'll take care of it.." "Wait what?"  
Before England could say anymore America had already removed his pants "You did it so quickly idiot..." "Hmm? I must be because I want you bad"  
Alfred began to tease Arthur's cock over his underwear "hgnn... Ah..hah, p-please stop doing that"  
Alfred stuck his hand inside Arthur's underwear and removed his hand slowly. He started to lick his hand, you're already flowing with a lot of precum and I haven't even done anything yet.. You truly are a lewd person" "You're making me this way you idiot..." "Oh it was me? What an honor."  
He took of Arthur's underpants and shirt. "You really are sexy don't you know?" "Stop toying around and fuck me already." "Wow you have quite the mouth for a gentleman, but you're just turning me on more."  
Now it was his own turn to remove everything. "Now if I don't want to break you... I have to prepare you" "...ok"  
He started pinching Arthur's left nipple and rubbing his cock too. "Stop touching me like this it feels so weird." "You mean good that's why you're feeling this way"  
And without warning, Arthur came. "Already? I only touched your nipple and cock a bit, and you already came? That's no good. Now it's time for punishment"  
He grabbed Arthur's tie and wrapped and tied it around Arthur's cock. "Now you won't come until I remove the tie" "This is too harsh a punishment, take it off"  
"You came before me and I didn't even get to the best part, now get on all fours"  
"W-what why?" "Just trust me you'll drown in pleasure soon enough"  
He did as he was told and got on all fours. Alfred gave his ass a quick smack and Arthur winced a bit, but took it. "Heh your ass is really attractive you know and this cute little hole here is begging for something to come inside" he stuck one of his fingers in. Arthur's eyes widened "..ahh...p-please stop moving your finger..uhhh..nnn..please I want to cum." Alfred smirked "not yet" then he started licking Arthur's asshole he moved his tongue around the area and directly into the hole. "STOP that's so dirty...ahnnn..nn. St-top" "if you want me to stop why do you keep pushing your ass into my face when I do it?"  
"B-because it feels good" he mumbled. "What I'm sorry but I didn't hear you."  
"It feels good, but please please fuck me already I can't take this any longer.."  
"As I said earlier, your wish is my command... Now spread your legs"  
Alfred licked his fingers and put them inside Arthur's asshole to lubricate his insides.  
"I'm sorry if this hurts...ok?" "Mmhmm" he looks like a kid thought Alfred  
He started thrusting into Arthur "S-stop please it hurts.., you're going to fast...my ass is going to break "  
"Wait... Don't tell me you were a virgin"  
"And if I was what?" Alfred started laughing  
"Don't worry you'll be in heaven soon enough"  
He took his cock out  
"N-no keep it inside please"  
"Now I think I've done enough, it's your turn to pleasure me."  
"...Ok I understand"  
He grabbed Alfred's cock and started teasing the top with his tongue  
"Mm shit, that feels good, but now suck"  
"B-but I can't fit all of it in my mouth.." "Try" "alright..."  
He put Alfred's massive cock in his mouth, but the attempt was fruitless, it all wouldn't fit inside. Alfred pushed Arthur's head down and he Arthur gagged. At his eyes were tears forming "I'm sorry but I can't do it" "it's alright" he licked away the tears if you can't do it I know what you can do" "what?" "I'll show you, kneel a bit but lift your ass."  
He did what he said "ok" "Now put it in yourself, try to do it like I did earlier." "Alright"  
Arthur licked his fingers and placed them in his asshole, he was pleasuring himself, then he reached for his cock and started to rub it a bit, he went to untie the tie, but was stopped.  
"Don't think your punishment is over" "Y-yes I'm sorry, but I couldn't resist." "Now get on my cock and ride"  
Arthur spread his legs and his ass with his fingers, to invite Alfred's member inside him.  
"Ahh..nn..i-it feels so good inside me" "now grab onto me a bit" "all right, don't try anything strange" "Hmm.." He cocked and eyebrow "I won't"  
Alfred started to move his hips up and down as Arthur's moans and pants became louder and louder. "You're drooling you know? Does it feel that good?"  
Arthur quickly wiped his mouth "y-yes it does" "good, now move your hips a bit"  
Arthur began to grind his ass on Alfred's cock he moved a bit forward in a swaying motion slowly, then he went faster. "Ahhh.. It feels so good Alfred" "and we aren't done yet"  
Alfred removed Arthur of him. "I love you Arthur" "I love you too Alfred"  
Alfred put Arthur down on his back and started to tease his body he sucked and pinched his nipples and he sucked Arthur's cock pleasuring him in anyway he found suitable.  
Then he gave his heroine a kiss a rough, yet pleasureful kiss. "I'm going inside again ok?" Arthur bit his lower lip "ok"  
Alfred began to thrust into Arthur "you can move if you want Alfred" he said between moans, pants and gasps. "I will"  
Alfred had finally reached his climax "Arthur I'm going to take the tie off now okay? We'll cum together like lovers.  
Alfred untied the tie and came inside Arthur's ass and Arthur came all over Alfred's hands.  
"I-m sorry...wait don't lick that!" Alfred was licking off all the liquid Arthur released.  
"I love you Arthur" "I love you Alfred"  
Arthur began to blush and whispered some words into Alfred's ears and Alfred kissed him again.  
"Happy birthday to my hero"


End file.
